


Getting Lost in Your Arms

by AdenineTopaz



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Aftergame, Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Snuggling, extreme fluff, really weird au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdenineTopaz/pseuds/AdenineTopaz
Summary: Sammy wants to cuddle with Norman.
Relationships: Sammy Lawrence/Norman Polk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Getting Lost in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in an after-game au where basically nobody had to die and they all escaped the studio and live on the surface. let me have my happy au.
> 
> this takes place in the very beginning of my au.

It was a week after Henry had rescued them all. They were all quite a bit shaken up, and the house was teeming with anxiety. None of them could really sleep, all of them racked with nightmares of the studio, mostly Henry and Sammy.

Sammy had near-constant anxiety, and would often have panic attacks and bad insomnia. He mainly clung to one person during this time, and that was Norman.

Norman was really the only person who liked him right now. He loved him, actually; trusted him. He couldn’t talk right now to tell Sammy he loved him, but the others said they were going to help him get his voice back.

It was late at night when Norman, sitting on their bed, heard a knock on the bedroom door. It quietly opened, and Sammy peeked his head in.

“Can I come in?” he asked.

Norman nodded.

Sammy stepped in and closed the door behind him. He fidgeted with his hands a bit. “I...um, wanted to ask you something.”

Norman tilted his head.

“Can...can I...” Sammy looked away, adjusting his mask. “...can I cuddle with you?”

The Projectionist stared at him, his light brightening a bit. He then nodded eagerly, moving to the side and patting the space beside him. Sammy’s eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but smile a little.

“Thanks...”

He walked over to the bed and took his mask off, laying it on the bedside table, and then climbed into bed. They laid down together and Norman pulled the covers over them, and then he wrapped his arms around the corrupted human and hugged him close.

Sammy closed his eyes and smiled wider, feeling Norman’s warmth. He reached up with one hand and began trailing his fingers along the vents on his projector, and Norman nuzzled into his cheek and whined happily.

The Projectionist dimmed his light a bit and then pressed his lens into his cheek again, kissing him. Sammy giggled and kissed him back below the lens, saying, “You’re so cute, Norman.”

Norman whined again, louder this time, seemingly in embarrassment.

“You know, this is the calmest I’ve felt in...decades, honestly. Being here with you, I could just get lost in your arms.” sighed Sammy.

From where his head was positioned he could hear Norman’s heartbeat, and it was quickly lulling him to sleep.

“I love you, Norman.”

Norman pressed his lens into Sammy’s face and Sammy kissed him back, chuckling.

“Mm...goodnight, Norman.” mumbled the corrupted human.

Norman gently bumped his lens into his cheek one more time, and then turned his light off. Soon enough, they were asleep, this time with no nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW sorry for not posting for so long!! i just got this idea out of the blue and i was like oh man i have to write this lmao


End file.
